XEcution Day
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Bobby has just visited Pyro a week before he is due to be executed. Just a few hours later, the prison holding Pyro is in flames... short and sweet JohnBobby PyroIceman
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Just a little idea I had while I was bored at work. Set after X-Men 3. Bobby may be a little out of character but I'm gonna blame the hormones! Bobby/John Iceman/Pyro.

**X-Ecution Day**

Bobby Drake made his way into the Xavier Mansion, wearily walking down the corridor towards the kitchen. That had been a long drive...

Heading straight for the freezer, Bobby grabbed out a box of ice cream and sat down at the centre island, scooping a spoon out of a nearby drawer.

"Oh, you're back," Logan appeared in the doorway, slightly startled by the ice mutant's presence.

"Yeah, just five minutes in the door," Bobby replied between big spoons of ice cream.

Logan nodded slowly, pulling a bottle of beer from the back of a high cupboard and handing it to Bobby to be chilled.

"You didn't see that, right kid?" Logan smirked before a serious expression befell his face. He looked down at Bobby cautiously. "How was he?"

Bobby laughed dryly.

"He said I'm a dick, he hates me and he'd still rather kill me than look at me. That was pretty much the whole conversation."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"So...he's just his normal then?"

"Just his normal," Bobby replied flatly with another scoop of ice cream. "You don't expect a little thing like impending death to bother the mighty _Pyro_ do you?"

Logan took a long swig of his beer.

"No, I guess not," he made his way to the island and sat down opposite the younger mutant. "So, how are _you_?"

"I'm fine," another scoop of ice cream. "He left, he destroyed and he killed. He deserves everything that's coming to him."

Logan frowned at the usually bright and optimistic teens down beat attitude. But who could blame him? This time next week, three o'clock his time, John Allerdyce would be given the lethal injection. The former roommate of Bobby Drake. The former best friend of Bobby Drake. The fire mutant Bobby had turned back for on Alcatraz at the last minute and carried to safety. The Pyrokinetic who had burst out of their care as soon as he woke up and ran straight into the waiting law. The young man barely old enough to qualify for the death penalty. John, whom Bobby had just visited for the first – and last – time. This time next week, he'd be dead.

"I'm going for a walk," Bobby muttered, dumping the spoon in the sink and the now empty ice cream tub in the bin as he made his way out the door. Logan made no attempt to stop him – what could he say? Instead, he downed the remainder of his beer and made his way through the TV. The kid Logan could never remember the name of sat, as usual, flicking through the channels, eventually settling on the news. Logan turned to walk away, but the intense flames on the screen caught his eyes.

"_The source of the fire is as yet unknown, but unconfirmed reports indicate that a pyrokinetic mutant was among the prisoners..._"

Logan tilted his head up and sighed heavily.

"Oh fuck..."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Remember, if you see him, or hear from him, let us know _immediately_."

"Of course we will," Storm tiredly nodded and ushered the group of army and police officers out of the front door. "Oh, I thought they'd never leave!"

Logan smirked.

"I know. If they maybe spent some time looking for the little nutcase instead of interrogating Iceman they might have found him by now."

Storm nodded and followed Logan into the small room behind him. Bobby looked up at them from where he sat with a bemused expression on his face.

"Are they gone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, they're gone," Storm smiled reassuringly. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

Bobby nodded and quickly left the room. Storm sighed and took the seat the young man had just vacated.

"You think he does know where Pyro is?" she asked, staring at the door after Bobby.

"Honestly?" Logan too glanced at the door, an eyebrow raised. "No. You can see he's worried about him. He has no idea."

"It _is_ rather convenient though," Storm looked worried. "Pyro breaking out just hours after Bobby visits him."

"I didn't say he didn't help him break out – but I'm not saying he did either. You heard what Bobby said. They practically strip searched him before he went in. How could he have smuggled in a lighter?" Logan now sighed. "But I am quite sure that kid doesn't know where Pyro is _now_."

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby made his way down the corridor towards his bedroom, running a hand through his hair in frustration. If one more person asked if he knew where John was, he'd ice them. Completely. In a ten foot block of ice. Of course he had no idea where John was. John hated him. John had left this place months ago...why would he come back?

He flung his bedroom door open and just as violently slammed it shut again, flinching slightly as the loud bang echoed through the empty corridors. Maybe not the best idea when all the other kids were sleeping. Sleep. Good idea.

Bobby didn't bother to switch on a light; the soft glow of the moon outside gave enough illumination over his floor to be able to guide him to his bed in the shadows. Making his way over to his desk, he pulled off his top and flung it over the seat. He reached down to undo his jeans, but stopped as something hit him in the back of the head before ricocheting onto the desk. Bobby reached over slowly and picked up the book of matches – book of one remaining match – staring at it in disbelief, rooted to the spot.

"How the hell did you smuggle them in?" came the voice from behind him.

"I have my ways," Bobby turned round slowly to face the direction of the voice. "How the hell did you smuggle yourself in here?"

"I have _my _ways," came the reply. Bobby could just hear the smirk in his voice. Slowly, he started towards the dark shadows. John climbed to his feet as Bobby approached him, stepping closer into the dim light. Bobby stopped as for several minutes, icy blue eyes started into intense, burning brown eyes.

"I'm sure you do," Bobby broke their eye contact to shake his head with a small laugh. Looking back up, he once again made his way slowly towards the mutant standing, arms crossed, glaring back at him.

"You're still a dick," the pyrokinetic spat angrily.

"If you say so..."

"I still hate you!"

"I know."

"I still want to kill you!"

Bobby stopped just inches from John, looking down at the smaller mutant with an amused smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good," John finally uncrossed his arms, plucking – nervously? – at his sleeves as he broke away from the glare, eyes cast briefly downwards. "As long as we're clear."

John flung his arms around Bobby's neck, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Slipping his hands around John's back, Bobby pulled off the other boys top and threw it somewhere near his own, pulling John tight against his already bare chest. The fire mutant let out a short gasp as his warm skin hit Bobby's icy cold skin, but laughed as he once again captured the cold lips in front of him. Bobby's hands once more snaked round John's back, drifting down to sit under his jeans.

"Awfully forward in your old age," John muttered as Bobby ran his lips across his jaw line and down his neck. Grabbing his face with both hands, John brought those icy lips back to his own. "You. Bed. NOW..."

--- --- --- --- ---

**Authors note: **if you like ambiguous endings, then I would stop here and thank you for reading! If you need the post-sex discussion of feelings, clearer relationship status and all the fluff that goes with it – chapter two is just for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **here you go then. Just a little bit of fluff to finish the story. Enjoy!

**X-Ecution Day – part two**

Bobby rolled over as gently as he could onto his back, trying not to disturb the figure sleeping, back turned next to him.

"You still awake?"

Perhaps the figure was not asleep.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Bobby replied sheepishly as John rolled over to face him. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping," John propped his head up on his elbow and looked down at Bobby. "Why you still awake?"

Bobby bit his lower lip and glanced quickly at John before returning his gaze to the dark ceiling.

"Because I know you won't be here when I wake up."

A silence fell over the two as Bobby kept his gaze firmly fixed on one spot on the roof.

"Would it help if I said I _want_ to stay?" John eventually spoke, but in a whisper. Bobby rolled his head to look at him.

"Really?"

A soft laugh escaped John's lips as he reached over and caressed Bobby's face.

"Really. What, you think I came all the way back up here and risked getting my ass arrested again just for sex?"

Bobby flushed and laughed uneasily.

"No, I mean, I don't know. I really don't understand you sometimes," he reached out and ran his fingers over John's bare arm. "I didn't think you were even going to come here."

"How could I not? I just had to wait for the heat to die down a bit."

"Wait for the heat to die down? John, I was being interrogated while you were probably sneaking in here! What if..."

John silenced Bobby by gently capturing his lips.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he admitted, wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer. "Besides, I thought it might be fitting to spend my execution time with the guy who saved my ass."

"Twice," Bobby pointed out with a smile.

"Twice," John conceded with a small laugh. "Thanks, by the way."

Bobby laughed and brushed his lips over Johns.

"You're quite welcome," Bobby's smiled faded as he looked at John thoughtfully. "Where are you going to go now? Are you going to go back to the Brotherhood?"

"Maybe," John replied simply with a shrug. "Are you going to go back to dating the girl you can't touch and pretending you're straight?"

Bobby bowed his head and bit his lower lip.

"I really do care about Marie you know."

"I know," John ran his fingers over Bobby's bare shoulders lazily. "Why do you think she's still alive?"

"John!" Bobby sat up and stared down at the other boy in horror. John rolled his eyes and pulled him back down, rolling onto his back and shifting Bobby's head onto his chest.

"You know what I am Bobby – you know _who_ I am," again John traced his fingers softly over Bobby's skin. "I wasn't on death row for grand theft auto."

Bobby closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. Of course he knew. Slipping his arms around John's waist, Bobby tilted his head up to kiss John's neck before settling back down on his chest, tiredness finally catching up with him.

"Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye," he said, tightening his grip around him.

"Sure," John whispered. "Good night Bobby..."

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby awoke the next morning to find sunlight streaming in through the uncovered windows. Frowning slightly, he rubbed his eyes wearily.

_John!_

Bobby sat bolt upright as he realised he was lying on his back, alone in the bed that just a few hours before had been occupied by two. He had promised to say goodbye! Cursing under his breath, Bobby slowly clambered out of his bed. It was then he noticed a crudely scribbled note on his normally tidy desk.

_You know I hate saying goodbye_

Next to the ripped piece of notebook paper, lay the book of matches that had bounced off his head the night before. Picking it up, Bobby smiled fondly, turning it over in his hands before opening the book to look at that one remaining match. There, scribbled on the lid, the words;

_Until next time, Iceman_

Bobby let out a small laugh. Closing the book, he crossed back to his bedside cabinet and put the book into the top drawer, next to the two lighters he had saved before John's things had been taken away to be stored after Alkali Lake.

_Until next time, Pyro_...


End file.
